The Behavioral Toxicology Society (BTS) would like to conduct a symposium during its annual meeting, April 29-30,2004, in Research Triangle Park, NC entitled "Pharmacological and Toxicological Research in Children." The symposium will provide the latest information on methods of assessing the effects of pharmacological and toxicological agents in children. Research on the methodology used to determine the effects of pharmacological and toxicological agents on cognitive processes in children will be presented and discussed. The speakers will include nationally renown researchers on this topic. The symposium will engage several areas of expertise including behavior sciences, neuroscience toxicology, pharmacology, and risk assessment. Further this symposium will be of interest to a broad audience because it will focus on effective methodology for assessing exposure to a variety of substances. The forum will provide an opportunity for methodological and theoretical issues to be integrated in the context of each talk as well as in a discussion session at the end of the symposium.